Stability In Life
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: A long time ago, Ali had been going through the roughest time in her life. Now with everything on track, she's looking forward to a future with her, Ryan and their soon to be family... but as with the current generation of Miami Vice, things get crazy before too long again. Will they be able to keep everyone safe?
1. Chapter 1

" _Miguel… what happened?" Ali asks after walking into Miguel's office, the District Attorney looking up at his sister, who had recently been promoted to detective._

" _Roni had a rough night. Damn nightmares… Calderone won't stop-" Miguel says._

" _Calderone hurt us… hurt all of us. And yeah, he won't stop haunting us but he's been dead for 11 years. He can't hurt us anymore." Ali says, Miguel a bit taken aback._

 _He knew that what Calderone did to them was something Ali could never truly put behind her. It had started with girls who had been attacked, some even murdered… and all of them looked exactly like Ali._

 _Right now, Ali seemed to be on edge… Miguel thought that his sister's recent case was getting to her, particularly because the murder victim pulled out of the harbor resembled Ali as well and was violently assaulted before her neck was snapped… but Miguel also suspected something else, given that nowadays, Roni was also hormonal._

" _Ali, are you pregnant?" Miguel asks._

 _Ali's expression changed to one of shock as she tried to process what her 27 year old brother just asked her…_

' _Longest five minutes of my life!'_ 25 year old Ali Rivera thought as she paced back and forth in the police station bathroom, the test on the counter and Ali running her fingers through her shoulder length raven hair. It wasn't often that Ali got nervous about something, not anymore… but this was a different set of circumstances.

She and Ryan had only been married for a few weeks, they have talked about children but weren't sure when to start a family, given that both were cops and being a cop was an unpredictable line of work. The people they had grown up around knew that first hand.

Ali picked up the test and looked at the screen, smiling when she saw the result.

 _Positive 3-4 weeks_

"Castillo, Tubbs! Need to talk to you!" Ali heard Billy say after putting the test in her uniform pocket, her and Roni looking at each other and shaking their heads as they walked into the Billy's office.

"It's Rivera and Castillo, pal!" Ali says jokingly, knowing Billy was just messing with her and Roni, who rubbed her stomach as baby Jack kicked crazily. Roni only had another week or so before she had to go on maternity leave and Ali hoped Roni wasn't having any more nightmares about Calderone.

"Yeah, I know… Ali, are you okay?" Billy says, him and Roni turning concerned when they saw Ali digging her nails into the palm of her right hand.

Ali stopped and pulled the test out of her uniform pocket, Roni immediately pulling Ali into a hug as Billy leaned against the desk, smiling.

"No one say anything yet, okay? Not at least until I've told Ryan." Ali says as she and Roni let go, Ali and Billy hugging.

"Congratulations, Ali. You and Ryan are gonna be amazing parents." Billy says, kissing Ali on her forehead before they let go, Ali putting the test back in her uniform pocket.

Ali and Roni emerged from Billy's office as Ryan was walking into the police station, dragging a handcuffed Izzy with him. The second they saw Izzy, they started laughing.

"Really, Izzy? Money dye?" Ali says, seeing the red anti theft dye that was on Izzy's shirt and his face.

"Ali, I had nothing to do with it! I've never seen that money before in my life!" Izzy says.

"Yeah, dear diary, what I did on my day off! Ryan, where did you find him?" Roni says.

"Hiding under a plank of metal in the bank. Robbing it while the 3rd floor's being renovated." Ryan says before hauling Izzy into the interrogation room, Ali following them.

"Moreno, you idiot! Even that's not something Noogie would do!" Ali says after closing the door.

"Noogie's on vacation with Annie in California… senorita, are you okay?" Izzy says, noticing that Ali cringed as her lower back started to ache again.

"Babe, you alright?" Ryan asks, resting his hand on her back and lightly rubbing it.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you but Izzy needs to be booked first, unfortunately. Sorry, Izzy." Ali says, Ryan grabbing Izzy's arm and escorting him out of the room.

Things were just about to get crazy again… but in a good way. Ali sat down, lightly rubbed her stomach and smiled a bit.

"Hey, little one… don't worry, Mommy will tell Daddy and then Mommy will take a break and lie down." Ali says, dropping her hand.

 **Ali's P.O.V**

It was a while before Ryan walked back into the interrogation room, sitting down next to me.

"Izzy should be enjoying his golden years, not wasting them on scams and robberies." I say, Ryan wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, he should. Are you sure you're okay?" Ryan says. I took a breath before pulling the test out of my pocket and showing him, Ryan's eyes widening in shock before he smiled and we hugged and kissed.

Everything's perfect now… Ryan and I are having a baby, starting a family…

When I first met Ryan, I was a 13 year old kid… it's been crazy in those 12 years but things are calm now.

"I love you, Alison Elena Rivera." Ryan says after we kiss again, Ryan resting his hand on my stomach. "And I love you too, little kiddo. I can't wait to meet you." He says to our baby.

"Get off of me, damn it!" We hear, stand up and walked into the main room of the police station, seeing Stan dragging a drunken Britt Wheeler into it.

Some things just don't change...


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, great… make my day worse." Britt growled as she was cuffed to the table in an interrogation room.

"Don't give me attitude, Wheeler. I can easily toss you in a cell and let you sober up the hard way." Ali says after sitting down. Britt had been fingerprinted because she had attacked a bartender at IVY nightclub before trying to drive home drunk and right now, Ali was the one who had to question Britt.

As it turned out, the bartender was Lynette Gordon, Valerie Gordon having legally adopted her back in 1989 to keep her from going into a foster home after Lynette murdered her mother Yvonne, who had offered Lynette's innocence to a drug dealer in order to pay off a debt.

Valerie had quit the force, Lynette's attack and Yvonne's death having broken her heart. Valerie had decided to become a therapist and Ali would always be thankful that Trudy had called Valerie 11 years ago… had she not had any therapy, Ali was sure she would've ended up a complete mess.

"Look at how you turned out. A cop, just like Gina, who had married her boss. Good career move-" Britt says, Ali slamming her hand on the desk and making Britt jump back.

"What was the first thing I said a few minutes ago?! Don't give me attitude! You assaulted an innocent person-" Ali says.

"Innocent?! Oh, like you were when you were 14?! You were hardly innocent, Alison Rivera!" Britt yells, seeing Ali's engagement ring and silver wedding band, the engagement ring being a marquise cut diamond with a silver setting.

"I never claimed to be innocent... but I was brutalized and then you, your bastard of a dad and the Ballard family tried to make it out to be my fault. What would you have done if someone violated you and left you for dead, huh?! What would you have done if someone took one of your family members hostage, tried to kill them?! And after that, you, Jake and your stupid friends had the damn nerve to call me a slut and say that I got what I deserved?! You are truly inhuman, Britt! You don't have a damn soul!" Ali says, shouting halfway through to the point where Billy had to walk in and take Ali out of there as Britt sobbed.

"I was trying to find you before you started questioning her… I looked up the obituaries. Scottie Wheeler passed away a week ago." Billy says, Ali's pen falling from her right hand.

Ali looked back at the one way glass that led into the interrogation room, seeing Britt crying still. Seeing her former enemy like that broke Ali's heart… if Ali and Miguel lost either of their parents, they'd be devastated too.

"How… how did it happen?" Ali managed to ask.

"Scottie had a heart attack… by the time Donna found him, he had been dead for 6 hours." Billy says as Stan walked over to them.

"Everything okay, Ali?" Stan asks, Ali blinking her tears away.

"Stan, can you take over questioning Britt?" Billy asks, Stan nodding and walking into the interrogation room and closing the door.

"Had I known, I wouldn't have acted like that…" Ali says.

"You grew up influenced by tough, no nonsense cops, my dad being one of them. We all lose our heads from time to time, kiddo." Billy says.

"Yeah… me more than the others at times." Ali says, having chased down a dealer last week while undercover as Sabrina Burnett, the alias she once used back in her teen years when she and Ryan were often heading out to the Red Light District.

"I think you need to take the rest of the day off, go clear your head." Billy says.

Ali nodded and headed into the station locker room to change out of her uniform and into her white sundress and red leather sandals.

Once she had told Ryan what happened, the two kissed and Ryan drove her home in the Trans-Am.

"We're gonna need a car seat soon for our little one… you thinking of names, Ali?" Ryan says as he drove carefully.

"If it's a girl, I want to name her Elena Rose… for a boy… I think we should name him Nathan Edward." Ali says, Ryan knowing that either way, they would honor their families by naming the baby after Ryan's deceased father or Ali's deceased grandmother. "Ryan… we're gonna be parents." She says, the two smiling as Ryan stopped the car in the driveway of their Asian style house.

Both kissed and Ali walked into the house after Ryan drove back towards the police station, Ali walking into a spare room and looking around it. She was already imagining a nursery painted in light and dark shades of blue.

She had a strong instinctive feeling that she and Ryan were having a boy and rested her hand on her stomach.

"Nathan… I can't promise there won't be danger, after all… Mommy and Daddy are cops, it's a dangerous life. But we'll always protect you… you not only have Mommy and Daddy but you also have Grandma, Grandpa, Auntie Roni, Uncle Miguel… as well as Great Uncle Sonny, Great Aunt Julia, Auntie Amber, Uncle Maurice and Uncle Brady and everyone else who loves you, precious little boy. We'll always be here." Ali says, lightly rubbing her stomach and blinking her tears away.

Ali dropped her hand and grabbed her phone, dialing the number for Papa John's and ordering a Spinach Alfredo pizza and Jalapenos.

She also reminded herself to call Amber and make some changes to her maid of honor gown because Amber and Maurice's wedding was scheduled for November, around the time Ali would be in her second trimester.

She also had a feeling that Amber would be over the moon to be an aunt… and started imagining how Amber and Maurice would be as parents.

Her childhood seem to flash by her… memories of herself and Miguel playing at the park with Roni, Brady, Amber and even Jake and Alicia made Ali cry slightly.

Sometimes, she felt like those days went by too fast.


End file.
